EYE'S
thumb EYE'S es el quinto japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. La canción es interpretada por el cantante japonés Yuichi Ikusawa. Se estrenó en Japón el 4 de febrero de 2004. El tema de apertura fue usado durante la quinta y última temporada (Gran Campeonato/El amanecer del Duelo) durante 35 episodios. La canción reemplazó a Afureru Kanjō ga Tomaranai en el episodio 190. Vídeo Versión TV= center|600 px |-| Versión del epílogo= center|600 px |-| Versión completa= center|600 px |-| Versión instrumental= center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji= 今の僕たちに　地図なんていらない 闇を切り裂いた　希望だけ　この手に ゴールを決めず　ただ夢へ　踏み出してく EYE'S　感じるままに　君の目が見つけるさ Oh!　EYE'S　願ったものが　魂を振るわせる　決闘（デュエル）なら |-| Rōmaji= Ima no bokutachi ni chizu nante iranai Yami o kirisaita kibou dake kono te ni Gooru o kimezu tada yume e fumidashiteku EYE'S kanjiru mama ni kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa Oh! EYE'S negatta mono ga tamashī o furuwaseru dyueru nara |-| Traducción en inglés= A map isn't needed to us now Only the hope that ripped apart the darkness in in my hands Without deciding on a goal, I'll just take a step toward my dream EYE'S, while I feel them, I'll find your eyes Oh! EYE'S, if what I wished for is a duel that shudders my soul Versión completa Kanji= 今の僕たちに　地図なんていらない 闇を切り裂いた　希望だけ　この手に ゴールを決めず　ただ夢へ　踏み出してく EYE'S　感じるままに　君の目が見つけるさ Oh!　EYE'S　願ったものが　魂を振るわせる　決闘（デュエル）なら 心棲みついた　寂しさは　消えない だから痛む手で　抱きしめて　道連れに 涙を知って　生まれ来る　強さがある EYE'S　信じていれば　君の目が見つけるさ Oh!　EYE'S　宿ったものが　運命を開いてく　勇気なら EYE'S　感じるままに　君の目が見つけるさ　Yeah! Oh!　EYE'S　願ったものが　魂を振るわせる　決闘（デュエル）なら |-| Rōmaji= Ima no bokutachi ni chizu nante iranai Yami o kirisaita kibou dake kono te ni Gooru o kimezu tada yume e fumidashiteku EYE'S kanjiru mama ni kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa Oh! EYE'S negatta mono ga tamashī o furuwaseru dyueru nara Kokoro sumitsuita sabishisa wa kienai Dakara itamu te de dakishimete michitsure ni Namida o shitte umarekuru tsuyosa ga aru EYE'S shinjite ireba kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa Oh! EYE'S yadotta mono ga unmei o hiraiteku yūki nara EYE'S kanjiru mama ni kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa yeah! Oh! EYE'S negatta mono ga tamashī o furuwaseru dyueru nara |-| Traducción en inglés= A map isn't needed to us now Only the hope that ripped apart the darkness in in my hands Without deciding on a goal, I'll just take a step toward my dream EYE'S, while I feel them, I'll find your eyes Oh! EYE'S, if what I wished for is a duel that shudders my soul The loneliness that settled down in my heart can't disappear So I'll embrace it with my hurting hands and take it along I know tears, so there's a strength that will be born EYE'S, if I believe, I'll find your eyes, Yeah! Oh! EYE'S, if what dwelled is a courage that opens up destiny EYE'S, while I feel them, I'll find your eyes Oh! EYE'S, if what I wished for is a duel that shudders my soul Personajes presentes Versión original * Yami Yugi/Atem * Seto Kaiba/Sacerdote Seto * Guardianes Sagrados * Yami Bakura/Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones * Anzu Masaki/Téa Gardner * Hiroto Honda/Tristán Taylor * Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler * Yugi Muto Monstruos de Duelo * Mago Oscuro Versión del epílogo * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Ryo Bakura * Ryuji Otogi/Duke Devlin * Solomón Muto * Hiroto Honda/Tristán Taylor * Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler * Anzu Mazaki/Téa Gardner * Yugi Muto * Rebecca Hawkins * Arthur Hawkins * Shizuka Kawai/Serenity Wheeler * Weevil Underwood * Rex Raptor * Zigfried von Schroeder * Leon von Schroeder * Maximillion Pegasus * Mako Tsunami * Esper Roba/Espa Roba * Vivian Wong * Mai Kujaku/Mai Valentine * Meikyu Brothers/Hermanos Paradoja Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! (Serie)